historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline:Mongol World
The following timeline uses the Solar Hijri Calendar. The Solar Hijri Calendar is the predominant dating system in the Mongol Empire; 1SH in the calendar marks the Muhammad's arrival at Medina in AD622. Timeline 338SH - Commander Zhao Kuangyin is defeated and executed by Emperor Gongdi of Northern China. China is never unified and remains as eight competing states. 584SH - '''Genghis Khan Temujin becomes Great Khan of the Mongols. The Mongol Empire is founded. '''588SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the state of Western Xia. '''593SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the state of Jin. '''599SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the Khwarezmid Empire. '''605SH - '''Genghis Khan Temujin dies. Tolui Khan is elected Great Khan. '''607SH - '''Ogedei Khan is elected Great Khan. '''612SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the state of Jurchen. (In AD1236 in the real world The Mongol Empire went on a lengthy and costly war with the Song dynasty, distracting them from the invasions of Europe and Korea, which began in the same year. However, the Song dynasty was never established in this timeline.) '''614SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the state of Song. '''615SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats Georgia and Armenia. '''617SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats Hungaria, Croatia, Poland, Bulgaria, the Templars and the Teutonic Knights. '''619SH - '''The Lesser Armenians and the Trebizond Empire surrender to the Mongol Empire. '''624SH - '''Guyuk Khan is elected Great Khan, leader of the Mongol Empire. '''625SH - '''Great Khan Guyuk orders the first census of the Mongol Empire. '''626SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the Franks. '''629SH - '''Mongke Khan is elected Great Khan. '''631SH - '''Great Khan Mongke establishes the Administration of Monetary Affairs in Karakorum. '''634SH - '''The Mongol Empire crushes a rebellion in Turkey. '''635SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats Vietnam. '''636SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats Britain and Lithuania. The whole of Europe and Asia, apart from India, South-East Asia, Japan and Scandinavia, is under Mongol rule. '''637SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats Syria and Poland. The Mongol Empire crushes rebellions in Britain, Georgia and Armenia. (In AD1260 in the real world there was a dispute over who would be the next Great Khan which caused a civil war and the eventual collapse of the Mongol Empire. This was because the rightful heir, Kublai Khan, was occupied fighting the Song dynasty at the time of Ogedei's death. However, the Song dynasty was never established in this timeline.) '''638SH - '''Kublai Khan is elected Great Khan. '''647SH - '''Kublai Khan establishes the School of Mongolian Language Studies. '''651SH - '''Kublai Khan issues paper money. '''652SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats Japan. The Mongol Empire increases its influence in the Siberia and begins a census of the region. (In AD1276 in the real world the remanents of the Mongol Empire finally defeated the Song Dynasty in southern China, having already defeated the Song Dynasty in this timeline, the Mongol Empire simply moves on to India, instead. Events such as this will begin to happen a lot in this timeline.) '''654SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats India. '''659SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats Arabia. '''662SH - '''The Mongol Empire defeats Egypt. '''665SH - The Mongol Empire defeats the Pagan Kingdom. The whole of Asia is now under Mongol control. 666SH '- '''The Mongol Empire defeats the Hafsid Caliphate. '''671SH - '''The Mongol Empire conquers Java. This marks the start of the empire's spread into the Indonesian archipelago. '''672SH - '''Temur Oljeitu Khan is elected Great Khan. '''677SH - '''The Mongol Empire takes over the Arab slave trading ports that run along the east coast of Africa. These provide a direct route down into the south of Africa, bypassing the near-impassable Sahara desert. (In AD1305 in the real world trade routes are established between the 'Khanates' that the Mongol Empire had split up into.) '''683SH - '''Great Khan Temur improves the Yam, a 'Pony Express'-style system made to reduce communication times across the growing Mongol Empire. '''685SH - '''Quayisan Kulug is elected Great Khan. The Mongol Empire conquers the rest of Indonesia. '''689SH - '''Ayurparibhadra is elected Great Khan. '''691SH - '''Mongol traders in Indonesia begin to establish themselves on the north-eastern coast of Australia. '''697SH - '''The countries of Scandinavia surrender to the Mongol Empire. '''698SH - '''Suddhipala Gege'en is elected Great Khan, leader of the Mongol Empire. '''701SH - '''Yesun-Temur is elected Great Khan. '''705SH' '-' Jiyaghatu Toq-Temur is elected Great Khan. The Mongol Empire crushes a large rebellion in Tver. Rebels are severely punished. 706SH - '''Arigaba is elected Great Khan. '''707SH - Qoshila Qutuqtu is elected Great Khan. 710SH - Irinchibal is elected Great Khan. 711SH - '''Togon-Temur is elected Great Khan. (By this point in real world history the Mongol Empire really starts to deteriorate, so it would be inaccurate to base events in this timeline on real life events. From here on the events and dates on the timeline are 'calculated estimations.') '''713SH - '''Great Khan Togon-Temur is horrified to discover that there is a thriving slave-trading economy in northern Australia. He sends soldiers to make sure taxes are collected from this lucrative business. '''714SH - '''The Mongol Empire claims Australia, despite not having fully explored or conquered the continent. '''734SH - '''The Malinese Empire surrenders to the Mongol Empire. The Malinese Empire was the only substantial civilization in Africa - this marks the completion of the Mongol Conquest of Africa. After this period there is no more expansion of Mongol terratory, though much consolidation in Siberia and Australia. '''748SH - Biligtu Khan is elected Great Khan. Great Khan Biligtu claims that since 734AH the Mongol Empire had become too sedatory and lost touch with its nomadic origins. He calls for a 'Mongol Resurgence,' stylised as a repeat of the initial Mongol Conquest of much of Asia. 752SH - '''Under General Koke Temur, 300,000 Mongol soldiers are sent across the Bering Strait to North America. Mongol scouts had first crossed the Bering Strait over a century ago, and large parts of North America had already been reasonably well mapped (the Mongols had done this decades before their conquest of eastern Europe). However, there had never been a full-scale conquest. '756SH - '''Togus Temur is elected Great Khan. '''766SH -' Jorightu Khan is elected Great Khan. '''770SH - '''Engke Khan is elected Great Khan. The Mongol Empire conquers North America. '''771SH - Elbeg Nigulesugchi Khan is elected Great Khan. The Mongol Empire defeats the Aztecs. 773SH - 'The Mongol Empire captures Viracocha, leader of the Inca. As tribute, Viracocha offers the Mongols enough gold and silver to fill his prison cell three times over. The Mongols think this is a good deal. The Inca Empire surrenders to the Mongol Empire. Pax Mongolica '''777SH - '''The Mongol Empire claims the remainder of South America, after establishing sea ports along the northern coast of the continent (for exploring the Caribbean). '''778SH - '''Gun Temur Khan is elected Great Khan. '''779SH - '''General Koke Temur becomes the first Mongol to cross the Atlantic Ocean (travelling from the north coast of South America to the west coast of Africa). He then travels to Karakorum, becoming the first Mongol to circumnavigate the world. He brings several tonnes of Inca gold and artefacts. '''780SH - '''Orug Temur Khan is elected Great Khan. '''786SH - '''Oljei Temur Khan is elected Great Khan. '''790SH - '''Delbeg Khan is elected Great Khan. '''793SH - '''Oyiradai is elected Great Khan. '''803SH - '''Adai Khan is elected Great Khan. '''811SH - '''Tayisung Khan is elected Great Khan. '''831SH - '''Agbarjin is elected Great Khan. '''832SH - '''Esen Taishi is elected Great Khan. '''833SH - '''Markorgis Khan is elected Great Khan. '''843SH - '''Molon Khan is elected Great Khan. '''853SH - '''Manduul Khan is elected Great Khan. '''857SH - '''Dayan Khan is elected Great Khan. '''894SH - '''Barsbolud Khan is elected Great Khan. '''897SH - '''Bodi Alagh Khan is elected Great Khan. '''925SH - '''Daraisung Guden Khan is elected Great Khan. '''936SH - '''Tumen Jasagtu Khan is elected Great Khan. '''970SH - '''Buyan Sechen Khan is elected Great Khan. '''981SH '- Ligdan Khan is elected Great Khan. '1012SH - '''Ejei Khan is elected Great Khan. The imperial robes he wears are worn by Great Khans for another 274 years. '''1014SH - '''Hong Taiji Khan is elected Great Khan. '''1021SH - '''Fulin Taiji Khan is elected Great Khan. '''1039SH -' Enkh Amgalan Khan is elected Great Khan. '''1100SH - Nairalt Tov Khan is elected Great Khan. 1113SH - '''Hung-Li Khan is elected Great Khan. '''1168SH - '''Invention of the Semaphore Telegraph. This new technology is incorpoated into the Yam, dramatically reducing communication times across the empire. '''1174SH - '''Sayishiyaltu Yirugertu Khan is elected Great Khan. '''1198SH '- '''Doro Eldengge Khan is elected Great Khan. '''1228SH - '''Xianfengdi Khan is elected Great Khan. '''1239SH - '''Zaichun Khan is elected Great Khan. '''1253SH' '''- '''Aisin-Gioro Khan is elected Great Khan. '''1286SH - '''Puyi Khan is elected Great Khan. He breaks the tradition of wearing imperial robes. '''1345SH - '''Pujie Khan is elected Great Khan. '''1372SH - '''Puren Khan is elected Great Khan. '''1391SH - '''Present day. Awards for this article Informational article of the month trophy.jpeg|Article of the Month June 2013 Category:Mongol World Category:Timelines Category:Articles by User:Mr.Robbo Category:Mongol Empire